dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS039
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-ninth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Goku and Hit prepare to fight seriously; Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The fight commences with Goku, powered by his godly ki, managing to keep up with the nimble Hit and lands many blows on Hit. Seeing that the Super Saiyan Blue Goku is more powerful than before, Hit decides to use his Time-Leap; Hit charges forward and activates his Time-Leap, but Goku manages to predict what Hit would do after 0.1 seconds and manages to punch Hit in the stomach, although Hit was still able to scratch Goku. Goku kicks Hit away. Hit gets up and after powering up, Hit and Goku clash again with them striking each other blow for blow. Goku attacks Hit, but surprisingly, Goku fails and Hit strikes one of Goku’s pressure points. Goku struggles to get back onto his feet after Hit attacked his pressure point. Hit notes that Saiyans become stronger by transforming, but there is only one way for him to become stronger which is improvement, thus he improved his Time-Leap by increasing it to 0.2 seconds after witnessing Goku transform; Hit reveals that he has never tried to improve himself since there was no need to but after looking at Goku, he thought he can also be better than he already is like Goku. Champa implores Hit to finish Goku, but Hit allows Goku to stand up and continue fighting since Goku was able to help him improve. After getting up, Goku prepares to attack again. Suddenly, Hit activates his Time-Leap but Goku isn’t able to predict Hit’s movements nor counter allowing Hit to strike Goku multiple times. Goku collapses to the ground as Hit says that he has improved his Time-Leap to 0.5 seconds which is why Goku wasn't able to counter at all; Hit orders the announcer to declare Goku unable to fight. Suddenly, Goku gets back on his feet, much to Hit’s surprise as well as Vegeta, Beerus and Champa. Goku refuses to give up so easily since it will be unfair towards Hit to end the fight anticlimactically. Goku decides to unveil his new yet incomplete technique which has only a 10% chance of working; Goku powers up and successfully activates his Kaioken while still in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation, resulting in a transformation called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken; the power of Super Saiyan Blue combined with Kaioken. Goku was worried that the Kaioken would have failed while he is still in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation but he can control it perfectly. Goku demonstrates his newfound speed thanks to his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken transformation; Hit is unable to see Goku. The Old Kaioshin notes that the Super Saiyan transformation is taxing on the user's body and using Kaioken along with it would result in decreasing the user's life span which is why Goku has not used it for a long time; Goku says that combining his Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan Blue is now possible thanks to the Super Saiyan Blue's proper ki control. Vegeta is dumbfounded that Goku has managed to surpass him again. Goku multiplies his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken transformation by ten times. Hit and the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken Goku battle; Goku is able to land many strikes against Hit while Hit struggles unable to counter or defend against Goku's newfound physical strength. Goku fires his empowered Kamehameha at Hit while Hit uses his Time-Leap to defend against it. The clash between Hit and Goku’s Kamehameha releases a blinding light. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes